Musical cushions game
When The Music Stops is a Wiggles song from Getting Strong!. Song Credits 2006 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2007 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2006 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Derek Antunes 2007 Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Clarinet - Anita Thomas Lyrics and Transcript from "Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong!" 2007 video (Captain Feathersword puts the cushions on the ground.) Captain Feathersword: 1, 2. Now where should I put number 3? (The Wiggles arrive.) Anthony: Hi, everybody. Wiggles: We're The Wiggles. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Sam: I'm Sam. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Captain Feathersword: And I'm Captain Feathersword. Sam: Um, Captain, what are the cushions for? Captain Feathersword: Sam, I thought we play a game of musical cushions. That's where you play some music and then you hop, skip or jump around the cushions until the music stops. Anthony: And then you find a cushion to sit on? Captain Feathersword: That's right, Anthony. Anthony: Well, it sounds a bit like musical chairs, except you cushions instead. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) It is indeed. Sam, you can sing. Sam: Oh, I love to, Captain, but just one question before we start. If there are 4 of you playing, why are there only 3 cushions? Captain Feathersword: Only the 3 fastest get to sit on a cushion. Sam: Oh, I see. Captain Feathersword: Ready, everybody? Let's start. Hopping first. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray starts hopping while the music starts playing.) Sam: (singing) When the music stops, everybody hops Hoppity, hoppity, hop Others: Hoppity, hoppity, hop Sam: We know you love to hop Others: Yes, we love to hop Sam: The hop's about to stop when the music stops (Jeff, Murray and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Anthony loses.) Anthony: Aw, gee! I missed out on a cushion. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Anthony. We'll play it again. This time, we'll skip. (he, Jeff and Murray stand up) Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start skipping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody skip, everybody skip Skippity, skippity, skip Others: Skippity, skippity skip Sam: We know you love to skip Others: Yes, we love to skip Sam: The skip's about to stop when the music stops Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Murray miss.) Murray: (laughs) I wasn't fast enough that time.. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Anthony. We'll play it again and this time, we'll jump. Sam: (walking over to viewers) This time, everybody, I'm gonna play a trick on Captain Feathersword and the Wiggles. Watch this. (takes a cushion and puts it behind his back) Captain Feathersword: Okay. Time for jumping. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start jumping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody jump, yes, everybody jump Jumpity, jumpity, jump Others: Jumpity, jumppity jump Sam: We know you love to jump Others: Yes, we love to jump Sam: The jump's about to stop when the music stops (Anthony and Jeff sit on the 2 cushions.) Murray: Two of us missed out that time? How did that happen? Sam: Well Murray, you have to use your eyes as well as your ears. (holding a cushion) I hid one of the cushions! Murray: (laughing) Funny! That sounds Sammy. (with others minus Sam) Wah, wah, wah, waaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs